


Come Away with Me

by happysadburger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysadburger/pseuds/happysadburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Shepard dance in their cabin and forget the war for one night.  Inspired by the song "Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is my au for the quick drink scene Kaidan has with Shepard. I wanted to make it more sappy and in the moment so here goes! Hope you guys enjoy! It would really help if you listened to the song while reading. :D

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

 

Kaidan and Shepard were in a slow dance, swaying to the rhythm of the song. The major knew that even after shore leave Shepard still needed something to alleviate the stress of war. After the roaring house party at the apartment he wanted to tone things down a bit. They were in Shepard's cabin, a bottle of wine and glasses laid forgotten on the table. Datapads strewn about the floor became their makeshift candles. And the music lulled them away from everything but their affection.

  
_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

_With their lies_

 

Shepard let out a tired sigh. He leaned his head on the crook of Kaidan's neck, blankly staring at the scattered datapads. He didn't want to think about the reapers right now. He didn't want to think of the deaths, the destruction, the fate of the galaxy...

"Shut up Shepard." The commander felt the light touch of Kaidan's lips on his shoulder. It was expected Kaidan knew when the commander was in deep thought, worrying about everything. It was only Kaidan who could calm those thoughts away. He's mind slowly drifted away to the song. Shepard became more relaxed as he wrapped Kaidan in his arms. He wanted to feel close to him as possible. Kaidan Alenko was the only thing holding him together and there won't be a day that he won't be thankful for that.

  
_I want to walk with you_  
_On a cloudy day_  
_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_  
_So won't you try to come_

 

Kaidan was content in gently stroking Shepard's back. He was preoccupied thinking about the future. Someday he'll want a family. It'd be nice to see Shepard worried about diapers instead of reapers. He chuckled at the thought, the first human spectre defeated by dirty diapers. He knew though that Shepard would make a great father. Someone who was stern yet would still tuck you in at bed regardless. Before that there would only be nights like this. Him and his lover just being in each other's presence and appreciating the other's warmth and affection.

  
_Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
_On a mountaintop_  
_Come away with me_  
_And I'll never stop loving you_

 

Shepard cupped Kaidan's cheek and looked at him lovingly. He let himself be lost in those brown eyes. Kaidan looked so peaceful and at bliss. They both knew every minute of this was something they'll treasure for years to come. One of those precious moments that'll help them keep fighting. 

"Thank you Kaidan." Shepard gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Kaidan pressed their foreheads against each other and whispered, "It'll always be my pleasure, commander."

  
_And I want to wake up with the rain_  
_Falling on a tin roof_  
_While I'm safe there in your arms_  
_So all I ask is for you_  
_To come away with me in the night_  
_Come away with me_

 

Later on the couple went to bed. Their dreams focused towards the future. A future in which they lived happily ever after.


End file.
